But I'm Not Yours
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: His love for her grew too intense, now he has captured her for his own sick pleasure. She was still hurting, but she tried to keep going on with her life until he came along. Warning: Mentions of rape.


**Author's Note: Unlike all of my fics, this will be the first one that is first person point of view. This came to me when I was listening to Avenged Sevenfold's "A Little Piece Of Heaven". Also, reading some very yummy and dark fics in the "Yu-Gi-Oh" series made me come up with this. That, and my depression is coming back and making me moody. You should not listen to evil bands and read semi-dark things, gives people like me twisted ideas Hope you all enjoy. **

**Warning: This is dark. Hopefully not too dark, but for those who are light-hearted; I suggest you press the back button. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Gin's POV**

Her flesh.

So pure, it had an innocent glow to it. It made me mad. Made me go insane with obsession. The way her large, sweet, lavender eyes captivate and drown me with need and want is intoxicating. I needed to have her by my side.

I wanted her to belong to me and only me.

I watched from a distance, my tongue licking my upper lip as she enjoyed her life. She had no worries in this world of pain, had no thoughts of the darkness that lingered in it. Had no one told her of the monsters hiding in the shadows? Told her of how they watched for those of innocence so they could toy with them? How foolish of them, but what an opportunity for me.

I allow my eyes to wonder to her legs, so thin and soft to the touch. Of course I had felt them before, as she walked past me and my hands 'accidently' brushed against them as I picked up my fallen books. Her heart was kind far too kind for her to yell at me, to call me a pervert like the others had done. Instead, she helped me pick up the unimportant items, her slender pale fingers picking them up with such grace. Then, she gave me a small bow and went on with her life.

Without even looking back at me.

I left her thoughts far too quickly.

I belong there. In her eyes, heart, and mind. For I know everything about the broken angel. She hides behind a smile that fools others except for her and me. I know of her tragic life, how the man she loved was killed so brutally and his killer was allowed to continue living on the streets due to lack of evidence.

I use to have both of those sweethearts in my class; I watched both of them grow throughout their years in high school with sick joy. It was when they before she became a senior, that her orange-haired love was murdered. Oh how she cried, how she wallowed in sorrow! That was what made me snap. How dare he harm her and make her cry?

Now, she was close to finishing high school. Her life continues to move on and I could feel her slip from my hands. It hurts me. Drives me mad, makes the voices in my heard shout their objection in my head. I could feel the insanity bubbling in my blood, wanting to come out and claim the young maiden. Not only for myself, but her and his sakes.

The murdered boy would want his love to be in the hands of a man willing to kill so she could remand alive. I am that man. For I have already killed, blood warming my cold and pale hands as my grin becomes more wicked. I cannot wait to show her. I have made a tape of the action I have done for her and now is the time I show it to her.

I allow her to have a few more peaceful moments; for this will be last time she sees the sun. I begin to walk to her, making sure my smile does not give away my intentions. She turns to me; her eyes widen her surprise before returning to normal. She speaks her voice so angelic and lovely. I could hear the nervousness in her small voice and it hurts me, but I continue with my mission. I place a hand on her slender shoulder and allow my bright blue orbs to be seen to my angel.

**Rukia's POV**

I look around for a dress to wear for my graduation party with music blaring in my ears. My heart feels heavy when the song Ichigo and I first kissed to plays, but I push it away and continue. I am a proud Kuchiki woman; we do not show our emotions to the world. No matter how much it hurts and the pain wants us to speak out the sorrow tormenting our souls. The only thing I can do is keep going on with my life, change my appearance so I wouldn't have to remember what part of my hair he loved.

My hair use go to my shoulders, spiky towards the end and I had on lazy strand right in the middle of my face. I couldn't help, but smile when I think back to my friends' faces when they saw my hair was now long, straight, and flowed freely. My smile falls when I think back to that man; the man that seemed like he never opened his eyes yet the feeling of him watching me was too intense for words. I did not speak out my feelings, that would be rude and unlady like of me. I placed the Kuchiki mask that had been drilled into my mind since I was a child and hid behind it when I saw him come near me.

Only Ichigo knew of my discomfort and he would always be there to comfort me. Now, when I come across him, I am nothing more than just an emotionless being. That would all end soon, my days in that school will be over and I would no longer have to deal with the man or the unwanted memories of my relationship. I stand in front of a stores window, looking down at the chappy toy and smile like a child. My dress in a small black bag and my free hand looking on the window as I eyed the toy since I was just window shopping.

A shadow covers me, discomfort returning once again. I turn my head, placing my mask on and saying a respectful hello. His smile grows wider and his eyes bore into my own. Oxygen leaves my lungs and goose bumps appearing on my skin, but my face remands the same. His hand grabs my shoulder, for someone who is alive his skin is unnaturally cold and pale.

He speaks to me; his voice respectful yet it taunts me with his tone. I smile softly, but pull away when he stepped too close for my liking. I feel something wet run down my neck and I look up to the darken sky, more droplets landing on my face. I look to my left and groan in frustration. I lived a fair distance away, but by the time I would arrive home I would be soaked and my dress would be ruined.

He hears my groan and offers me a ride to my home. I look back at him and eye him suspiciously, but swallow my pride and nod. He is nothing more, but a teacher. He would never harm a student and this seems innocent enough. He opens the door for me and I step inside with grace, he is soon beside me with the same grin as he turns on his car.

Music is still blaring in my headphone and I could hear the song Ichigo had placed on my Ipod, the song called 'Cold (But I'm Still Here)' by Evans Blue plays softly. He hears this song and laughs a disturbing laugh. Chills run down my spine and I look back at him with the Kuchiki mask slowly breaking. He tilts his head to the side before glancing at me, his eyes look at me possessive and his smile falls from his face. I try to speak, but fear holds my words captive and my eyes widen as he speaks to me.

"You know, Rukia-chan, this song really does sum up this moment and the rest of our time together."

"What are you talking about, Ichimaru-sensei?" I say, trying my best to keep my fear from appearing in my voice.

"You will see soon enough, my hime." He responds, driving so fast that he zooms by my house.

"Ichimaru-sensei, you just passed my home! What are you doing?" I say, the mask shattering slowly.

"That is no longer you home, Rukia-chan. You're home is now in my room. I have something very special to show you." Ichimaru-sensei laughs, my heart pounds as he drives us out to a large home.

My legs shake with fear, my fist quiver as his constant smile returns and I can feel his lips on my ear. I want to cry out, but a steel blade runs up and down my lap slowly. I swallow the scream trying to escape my throat. I push back the tears trying to escape my eyes before turning to face him. He's too close.

I can feel his breath on my face and this makes my inside turn with disgust and more fear. He led me to his living room and sits me down on a lone chair before walking to a tape that lay on the small table. He places his thin finger to his lips as he presses the play button. He is now behind me, his fingers dancing on my skin as a horrid screen plays in front of my eyes. I want to scream, vomit, and run at the same time, but his hold keeps me still as I watch the bloody crime unfold.

**Gin's POV**

I run my hands up and down her arms. Her scent making me drunk with an unworldly love. Her unadulterated eyes grow wide as she sees me covered in dirty blood. I wave into the lens before switching it over to the man that lay half-dead on the floor. His blood making his brown hair thick and lumpy.

I hear her whisper faintly and I place my fingers to her lips to silence her. I feel myself twitch at the action, she feels so soft and alluring. The man begs, pleads for his life with his thick glasses in his hands. I place the camera down and knell beside the man, I shout to him to admit his deed. He responds as more blood gushes from his mouth, I lick his bleeding cheek slowly before laughing toward the camera.

She finally gives out a scream as I slice the man's throat open. He falls to the floor a lifeless doll. I pick up the camera, looking into it with my eyes open before blowing it a kiss. The TV screen goes black and I look back down to my love. She remands frozen, tears rolling down her cheek.

I lean down, slowly lapping at her tears as she shivers and trembles to my touch. She then begins to beg for her life, just like the others had done. But hers was different, the others cried like spoiled bratty children when they did not get a toy they wanted. Her cry was soft and gentle, just like it was when I heard her cry at her love's funeral. I kiss her neck gently, causing her to go tense and take a sharp intake of air.

My lips stop at her ear, I press my lips against it and sigh at the calming feeling she was giving me. The others just made me have a feeling of lust, but she gave me something much more. I felt as if I were in a haven made just for me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close as she prays softly for a quick death. I chuckle and bite down gently on her neck, earning me a hiss and making my need for her to grow strong.

"I'm not going to kill you, Rukia-chan. You're too beautiful for me to just use and then kill you. That would be a waste. I plan to keep you here. You belong to me now, Rukia-chan." I say, my grip tightening around her body.

"No... I don't belong to you." She whispers, bowing her head with her eyes pouring tears.

I figure she is just trying to convince herself, so I go on. My hand stops at her thigh and I squeeze it hard enough to prove my point. She gives out a shrill cry and I can feel blood on my finger tips, the warm life-essence warms my cold finger and I shiver with need. Another cry echoes around us as I bite down on her divine neck, I moan and bury my face deeper into her neck. I suck at the blood pouring into my mouth, drinking the warm iron liquid I have grown a strange craving for.

Her hands scratch frantically at my arms around her body. If only she knew that the pain from her nails digging into my flesh made the fire burning inside me grow more intense. I release her neck, giving the small cut a soothing lick before kissing her tear-stained cheek. I hear her damn me to hell and my smile shatters into pieces. My heart aches at her words and I lose my control.

The others never made me lose control. I was always the one on top and making them lose all sanity in their small minds. How can such a small creature like Rukia Kuchiki make the madness in my mind and soul burn with firey rage? I stand in front of her trembling body, grabbing hold of her swan-like neck with one hand. Her large eyes grow wide with fear as I pick her off the seat and into the air, her legs kicking at the air frantically.

I allow my grin to show my insanity as I squeeze her neck. I hear her gag and try to take a breath of air. My body feels as if it were on fire, my body needing a desperate release from the intense arousal. I throw her to the ground and stalk her into the corner of the room. She looks like a poor frighten bunny as I stand above her.

**Rukia's POV**

I screamed until my throat felt sore that day. Yet, he did not stop his vile act on my now broken body. I miss my family and friends. My only company a monster in a man's body and my own tormented mind. The voices in my head have gotten louder and they beg for me to escape this man's grip. I cannot.

His hold on me is too powerful; I can feel his hungry eyes on me every waking moment. I now lay under him, his body pumping into my weak body. This is the fifth time he has taken my body today. Blood stains the covers beneath me along with his appalling seed the sweeps from my broken womanhood. I whimper and cry out in agony.

He is too rough, too hard on my small body. He doesn't give a damn; he continues to thrust into me. His own desire for my body driving his body and making it put it through more pain. His hands hold my black hips; holding onto them was he drives himself over the edge. My stomach turns and I hold back the vomit trying to escape from my lips when I feel him explode inside my body.

Will he ever let me go? Will I ever be able to see the sun? I have been kept here for so long; I don't even remember how the sun feels on my skin anymore. The room he holds me captive in has no windows, only mirrors the taunt me. My hair is much too long for my liking.

He loves my hair, saying that it is an amazing thing to hold onto as he shakes with pleasure. My body is covered with cuts and they sting each time he rubs himself against me. My eyes have lost the life in them, now they show nothing. My heart throbs with sorrow at the memory of the lives I should have given birth to. He had taken that away from me as well, making a gang doctor do the sinful act of killing the innocent souls in my body.

I am broken now. Nothing more, but a broken toy to this man. My face shows no emotions as he purrs sweet nothings into my ear. He rubs my sore body gently, as if trying to convince me that he has a soul. I have seen what this man could do with his tainted hands; the video replays in my head daily and the pictures of the poor women he had toyed with before are framed and on the wall.

His lips are upon mine once again. I do not respond as his tongue thrashes around my mouth. All I see is blue now; his eyes open to meet mine in a warm gaze. He is insane. Nothing more and nothing less.

He tells himself that he is in love with me and that he is doing this for all our sakes, but I know that I will eventually die by his hands. He cups my face and I try to resist the urge to push him away when his forehead touches mine. I close my eyes, growing tired of looking into his that are filled with fake love. His hold on me tightens and I do nothing to stop him. He lies to himself far too much and I am the only one that can see through them.

"I love you, Rukia-chan. I really do." Gin says, nuzzling my neck now with his nose.

"Do you love me?" He asks, I open my eyes and look down at his purple and grey hair.

"No." I whisper.

Pain shots up my body as he slaps me. I do not flinch now, nor do I whimper. His physical attacks are now something I am accustomed to. I look back at him, allowing some of my hatred for him to show. I can see the pain in his eyes and I feel small satisfaction run through me.

He will never have my love.

As long as I know he longs for it, I know that at the end of it all...

I will become victorious.

Even in death.

For that is the only thing he has yet to steal from me and I hold onto it with an iron grip.

**Hoped you enjoy this. Took me awhile to write since it's been a long time since I've written in first-person, but I hope it's good. Review please.**

**By the way, a gang doctor is someone who lost their license as a doctor for some reason and does medical things for gang members for money. Hopes that clears any confusion.**


End file.
